


Az egyetlen menny, ahova mehetek, az ott van, ahol veled egyedül lehetek

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Az első karácsony együtt, Boldog befejezés, Christmas, Established Relationship, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, Hungarian Translation, Karácsony, Kialakult kapcsolat, M/M, Secret Relationship, Titkos kapcsolat, ajándékozás, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Alan és Christopher tizenhét évesek és titokban együtt vannak. A Morcom család meghívja Alant, hogy töltse velük a karácsonyt, miután már Christopher annyit mesélt nekik legjobb és egyetlen barátjáról.Nincs annál édesebb ártatlanság(There is no sweeter innocence)mint a mi apró bűnünk(than our gentle sin)





	1. Karácsony előestéje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGrey1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/gifts).
  * A translation of [THE ONLY HEAVEN I'LL BE SENT TO IS WHEN I'M ALONE WITH YOU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797668) by [LadyGrey1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996). 



> Wow, I really enjoyed translating your work, you quite gave me a run for my money. Thank you so much for your permission, LadyGrey1996!  
> Szóval, nem tudom, ki látta ezt a filmet, ki emlékszik rá, vagy kiben milyen nyomot hagyott. Megrázta, egyet értett a történettel, vagy esetleg hidegen hagyta. Engem speciel ledöbbentett: Alan Turing több millió életet mentett meg, megnyerték a gépével a háborút, és ezek után képesek voltak tönkretenni az életét, csak mert más volt. És egyébként, aki a gyerekkori szerelméről nevezi el élete munkáját, az csak szerintem nem "molesztálna" amúgy senkit??  
> Na mindegy. Mi volt a véleményetek a filmről? És mi a véleményetek erről a kis - szerintem mester - műről? :D Kicsit megdolgoztatott a hosszával ez a kis szívmelengető történet, de remélem megérte, és ti majd élvezitek. Mondom, remélem :P  
> Köszönöm, hogy olvasod, és köszönöm, hogy ezzel is támogatod, amit csinálok, és köszönöm, hogy támogatod azt a gondolatom, hogy még nem szűnt meg az igény arra, hogy a SAJÁT, magyar anyanyelvén olvasson az, aki akar.  
> Az előző fordításom elejére is leírtam, és ide is. Secrecy vagyok, elhivatott fordító, és ha bárkinek akármilyen kívánsága van, kérlek, írja meg. Nem csak Kódjátszmát vagy Star Treket fordítok, akármit küldhettek, hogy fordítsam le. :D ;)  
> Egy kicsivel több jegyzetet találtok majd a végén is.  
> Na, de eleget dumáltam, jó étvágyat ehhez is a kis finomsághoz. :D

Alan a kollégiumi szobájában van, és néhány dolgot az utazóládájába csomagol. Összehajtja az egyenruha nadrágját és pulóverét, és beleteszi őket. Utána a pólója és a mellénye következik. Összehajtogatja azokat a darabokat, amelyeket az iskolán kívül fog viselni, és a személyes higiéniájához szükséges dolgokat. Utolsónak, bepakolt néhány könyvet. Azt akarja, hogy mindennek a tetején legyenek, hogy könnyen elérje őket, ha akarja. Ekkor eszébe jut valami, és kinyitja az éjjeli szekrényének a fiókját. Kiveszi azt a könyvet, és kinyitja. Útmutató kódokhoz és rejtjelekhez. Mosolyog, és a vörös könyvet szintén a ládába teszi.  
Egészen korán ébredt ezen a reggelen, hogy megfelelően összepakolja a dolgait. Mérhetetlenül ideges volta, hogy Christopherrel és a családjával tölthette a karácsonyt. Meghívták őt az otthonukba azok után, amiket Christopher mondott róla az évek alatt. A szülei az édesanyja beleegyezését kérték, és ő azonnal bele is egyezett, repülve a boldogságtól, hogy a fiának ilyen jó barátai vannak. Természetesen a családjuk nem tudta az igazat a kapcsolatukról, de, szerencsére, olyan korban voltak, amikor gond nélkül tölthettek egymással sok időt anélkül, hogy magukra vonták volna a gyanút. Különösen egy csak-fiú iskolában. Igen, a tizenhét egy egész csodálatos kor.  
Körülnéz, ellenőriz mindent, amit esetleg elfelejthetett betenni, mielőtt a ládájáért nyúl. Ekkor az ajtó kinyílik, és Christopher beviharzik, izgatottan pillantgatva őrá, kócos hajjal, piros orcákkal és ragyogó szemekkel. Alan mosoly, osztozva az izgalmában, és odasétál hozzá. Ujjaival ölcsőbe vonja az orcáit, izgalomtól lángolva, és mosolyog. Christopher előre dönti kissé a fejét, és finoman szájon csókolja.  
\- Kész vagy? – kérdezi, mikor elhúzódik.  
Alan mosolya tovább szélesedik és bólint.  
\- Igen – mondja.  
Christopher segít Alannek kivinni a ládáját és elindulnak az iskola kertje felé, ahol néhány diák a szüleit köszönti, miközben mások a közvetlenül erre az alkalomra rendelt buszokra szálnak, ami elviszi őket a vasútállomásig. Az egész légkörnek túlságosan is édes és keserű hangulata van. Körbe néz az iskolán, és mosolyog. Megfordul, látja Christophert, aki rá néz, és mosolyog. Ő szégyenlősen mosolyog és együtt a buszokhoz sétálnak.  
Odafelé menet, Christopher abbahagyja a többi diákkal való beszélgetést, ahogy mindenkinek jó utat kíván. Mind Alant bámulják, furcsán, ahogy egy fél méterrel ott áll Christopher mögött. Christopher nevet, mindig a szeretett, és könnyű-a-társaságában-lenni Christopherként, de mikor már elég messze vannak, egyik kezét Alan hátára csúsztatja, csak egy pillanatra, s azt mondja:  
\- Ne törődj velük. – Alan odafordul hozzá, és Christopher bátorítóan bólint. Felszállnak a buszra és elfoglalnak két széket, egymás mellet, miután oldalt elhelyezték a ládáikat. Alan kinéz az ablakon és sóhajt. Idegesen dobol a lábával, míg Christopher egy meleg kezet a térdére nem helyez, hogy megállítsa. Alan felé fordul, hogy ránézzen, mintha csak elfelejtette volna, hogy nem egyedül van.  
Christopher rámosolyog és Alan egyik – halványan remegő – kezét a csípőjére helyezi.  
\- Lazíts – mondja neki, és Alan mosolya, mikor végre mosolyog, erőltetett -, miért vagy ennyire ideges? – kérdezi Christopher. – Jól voltál egy pár órája.  
Alan ránéz.  
\- Chris, mi van, ha ők nem… tudod.  
\- Alan, imádni fognak. – Christopher mosolyog, és megszorítja a kezét. Ekkor elengedi, mert emberek mászkálnak körülöttük, és nem akarja megkockáztatni, hogy meglássák őket. Alan egy kicsit közelebb húzódik hozzá, hogy halkabban tudjanak beszélni, de még mindig meghagyja maguk között az udvarias, baráti távolságot.  
\- Nem sok embernek vagyok rokonszenves – mondja őszintén. Christopher felsóhajt, mert ez igazán nem a megfelelő hely egy ilyen beszélgetéshez. Meg akarja ölelni Alant, de nem teheti meg egy buszban, ami emberekkel van teletömve. Az orra alatt átkozódik, majd Alan felé fordul, és mélyen a szemébe néz.  
\- Én szeretlek – suttogja. – A szüleid szeretnek téged. És az enyéim is szeretni fognak. Már szeretnek is, Alan.  
Alan egy kissé nyugodtabban néz rá, és mosolyog, ez alkalommal őszintén.  
Bólint és Christopher megérti, hogy nem akar többet erről beszélni, szóval témát vált, és a rejtjelezésről kezd el beszélni, Alan pedig ragyogóan mosolyog, és belemerül a beszélgetésbe. 

A vonatúr jó néhány órába beletelt, szóval a fiúk kerestek maguknak egy helyet, ahova leülhettek, majd előszedték valamelyik könyvüket. Christopher szeretettel mosolyog, mikor meglátja Alan kezében a vörös könyvet.  
\- Még mindig olvasod ezt? – kérdezi, mikor Alan kinyitja, hogy olvasni kezdje. – Még most is?  
Alan mosolyog, és fel emeli a fejét a könyvből.  
\- Mindig – válaszolja.  
Christopher mosolyog, és hagyja, hogy a feje hátra essen és behunyja a szemét.

Néhány oldal után Alan becsukja a könyvet. Olyan könnyűvé vált mostanra. Elmosolyodott az emlékre, Christopher és ő, a fa alatt, három évvel ezelőtt. A vele szemben lévő, üres helyre teszi a könyvet, és kinéz az ablakon. A tájat nézi, ami gyorsan változik a szeme előtt. Behunyja a szemét, de rájön, nem elég nyugodt ahhoz, hogy aludjon. Elfordítja a fejét és Christopherre néz, aki álomba merült. Nézi az ajkait, az orcáit, a szempilláit. Csak nézi őket annak ellenére, hogy a látványa már így is örökké beleégett az emlékeibe. Behunyhatja a szemét, és még mindig, képest egy tökéletes képet alkotni Christopherről. Felismerni a sötétben, csak az érintéséből. Hagyja, hogy álomba szenderüljön Christopher mellkasának egyenletes emelkedésének és süllyedésének ütemére. 

Christopher felébreszti, mikor megérkeztek az állomásra. Egy kezet érez a vállán, és kinyitja a szemeit. Christopher nézi őt, és mikor észreveszi, hogy Alan ébren van, csak még szélesebben mosolyog.  
\- Itt vagyunk – kérdezi Alan.  
\- Mm, hm – mondja Christopher. – Gyerünk.  
Felveszi az utazóládáikat és a vágányról az állomás főépülete felé veszik az irányt. Christopher integet, mikor meglátja az anyját és a nővérét. Szélesen mosolyognak rá, és intenek neki és Alannek, hogy siessenek.  
Mikor elég közel érnek, Christopher nővére megöleli, és Christopher pedig leteszi a ládáját, hogy viszonozza az ölelést. Mikor ez megtörtént, Christopher anyja mosolyogva közelít felé. Ő a kezét ajánlja neki kézfogáshoz, ám a nő egy szoros ölelésbe fogja őt. Alan először megmerevedik, sokkolódva, de ekkor elmosolyodik, és visszaöleli.  
\- Szia, kedves – mondja lelkes hangnemben, mikor lehúzódik, a kezeit még mindig Alanen tartva. – Hogy vagy?  
\- Nagyon jól vagyok, Mrs. Morcom. Ön hogy van? – mondja Alan.  
\- Oh, én jól vagyok kedves – válaszolja.  
\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm a meghívást, Mrs. Morcom – mondja mosolyogva.  
\- Oh, semmiség kedves – mondja. – Annyi mindent hallottunk már rólad, hogy már ostobaságnak tűnt nem találkozni veled – mosolyog újra rá, és Alan visszamosolyog és bólint.  
\- Én is sokat hallottam önről, Mrs. Morcom, Christopher gyakran emlegeti.  
\- Oh, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarom hallani, miket mondott rólam – mondja, és a fiához fordul. Christopher a csábító mosolyainak egyikével ragyog az édesanyájára és megöleli.  
\- Anyám – mondja -, hogy vagy?  
\- Én jól vagyok kedvesem, nagyon jól – mondja. – És Christopher, ha tudtam volna, milyen lenyűgöző fiatalember Alan, előbb mondtam volna neked, hogy hívd meg hozzánk.  
\- Igen, Anyám, Alan lenyűgöző – mondja hétköznapian. Alan hálás, hogy nem iszik, vagy eszik semmit, különben most biztos, hogy megfulladna. Meghamisít egy mosolyt és Mrs. Morcomra veti, aki büszkén néz rá. Christopher egy kezét a nővére hátára teszi, és közelebb húzza őt. – Alan, őt itt a nővérem, Helen – mondja.  
\- Hello – mondja Helen mosolyogva, és kezet nyújt.  
Alan elfogadja és megrázza.  
\- Hello Helen, megtiszteltetés, hogy találkozhatom veled.  
Helen rámosolyog.  
\- Hasonlóképpen.  
\- EL kellene indulnunk az autó felé – mondja Mrs. Morcom. – Apátok már vár ránk – tekint a fiára. – Nehogy megfagyjon!  
Christopher nevet és követi az anyját és nővérét, Alanen tartva a tekintetét. Kérdőn emeli rá a tekintetét, és Alan bólint, Alan pedig meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Christopher szemei azt mondták „én megmondtam”.

Mikor megérnek az autóhoz, Mr. Morcom ott várja őket, cigarettázva. Mikor meglátja őket, eldobja és a cipője sarkával rálép. Kezet ráz Christopherrel és Alanhez fordul.  
\- Hello, Mr. Morcom – ajánlja Alan a kezét. – Hogy van?  
\- Nagyon jól, fiam, kétségkívül nagyon jól, köszönöm – mondja megrázva a kezét. –És te hogy vagy? – kérdezi ekkor.  
\- Nagyon jól, köszönöm – mondja.  
\- Gyerünk fiúk, ugrás a kocsiba. – Mondja Mrs. Morcom, aki maga már be is szállt a kocsiba. Christopher rámosolyog és beszáll a kocsiba. Alan pedig követi.

Mikor megérkeznek a Morcom házba, Mr. Morcom leparkolja az autót, ők pedig kiszálnak. Hogy felé tartanak, Alan vet egy pillantást a házra, és mosolyog. Meleg és barátságos hely. Otthonnak néz ki.  
A konyhán keresztül haladnak, ahol Mrs. Morcom megkéri őket, hogy most hagyját itt a kabátjaikat. Majd keresztülvezeti őket a nappalin és fel a lépcsőkön, ahol Christopher szobája is van.  
\- Alan, kedvesen – mondja -, Christopherrel kell egy szobában aludnod, mert Mark, Helen vőlegénye a mai nap folyamán, később fog megérkezni és ő fog a vendégszobában aludni – magyarázza.  
\- Uhm, nem gond, Mrs. Morcom, abszolút – mondja kedvesen.  
\- Aludhatsz Christopher ágyában, neki pedig felhoztam a pótágyat, hogy azon aludjon.  
\- Köszönöm, Mrs. Morcom – mondja -, de igazán nem kellett volna-  
\- Semmiség – szakítja félbe -, nem okozott gondot. Most – tekint körbe -, itt hagylak titeket, fiúkat kipakolni. Emlékezz Christopher, vacsora hétkor.  
\- Igen, Anyám – válaszol Christopher és Mrs. Morcom kimegy becsukva az ajtót maga mögött. Alan Christopherhez fordul, aki egyik szemöldökét felemelve vigyorog.  
\- Micsoda tragédia – ugratja Alant -, meg kell osztanunk a szobámat. – Alan felhorkant és megrázza a fejét.  
\- Gyerünk, Chris – mondja. – Pakoljunk ki.  
Miután befejezték a kipakolást – Christopher a szekrénye egyik részét felajánlotta Alannak, hogy oda pakolhassa a dolgait – Alan körbenézett a szobában. Kétségkívül rengeteg könyv volt a polcokon, többnyire matematika, kémia és kódok ismereteiről. Nagy része a koruk beli fiúknak értelmezhetetlen lenne, ám csak az Isten tudja, hogy Christopher hány évesen olvasta el őket. Van még pár üveg és kémcsövek az egyik oldalon. Az ágy mellett egy sima éjjeli szekrény, ami semmivel nem összetetteb bútor, mint a kollégiumukban lévők. Mosolyog és leül az ágyra, felhúzza a térdeit, és a mellkasához simítja a combjait, és átölelve a lábait, mosolyog.  
\- Szóval, ez volt a szobád.  
Christopher körbe pillant, és mosolyog. Odasétál, és az ágyra ül, amiben ő maga aludni fog és úgy fordul, hogy Alanre nézzen. Alan nagyon szeretné, hogy Christopher odaüljön mellé az ágyra, de tudja, hogy kedvese nem fogja ezt megkockáztatni.  
\- Hát, nem változott sokat – mondja neki. Követi Alan tekintetét, és mosolyog, mikor rájön, a könyveket figyeli. – Bevallom, nem olvastam el mindegyiket.  
Alan az arcát enyhén sokkoltra változtatja, és Christopherre mered. Majd az arckifejezése ellágyul, és ugrató tekintettel emeli meg egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Oké – mondja -, hányat nem olvastál el közülük?  
Christopher elgondolkodó arcot vág erre.  
\- Uhm, hármat? – mondja lassan. És a szobában több mint néhány száz könyvnek kell lennie.  
Alan összeráncolja a homlokát és gondolkodást tettet.  
\- Ez komoly dolog – mondja végül. – Nem hiszem, hogy továbbra is barátok lehetünk.  
Christopher nevetve kap fel egy párnát és hajítja Alan felé. Alan pedig nevetve elkapja. 

A vacsorához háromnegyed hétkor mennek le. Mikor leérnek a nappaliba, két férfit találnak ott: Mr. Mocromot, és egy másik férfit, aki Alan tippje szerint Mark, Helen vőlegénye. Mindketten whiskey-vel a kezükben beszélgetnek.  
\- Helló, fiúk – mosolyog rájuk Mr. Morcom.  
\- Szia, Apu – mondja Christopher.  
\- Hello, Mr. Morcom – mondja Alan teljes összhangban Christopherrel.  
\- Hol van Helen? – kérdezi Christopher.  
\- A konyhában. Segít édesanyádnak elkészíteni a vacsorát – válaszolja Mr. Morcom. – Alan - mondja ekkor -, ez itt Mark.  
Alan udvariasan üdvözli.  
\- Mark, ez itt Alan – mondja Mr. Morcom. – Velünk fogja tölteni a karácsonyt.  
\- Hello, Alan – mondja Mark és kezet ráz vele. – Megtiszteltetés, hogy találkozhatok veled.  
\- hasonlóképp, uram – mondja Alan.  
\- Oh, kérlek – nevet Mark melegszívűen -, hív Marknak.  
És Alan rámosolyog. Rendes pasasnak tűnik.  
Mikor a vacsora kész van, Helen segít Mrs. Morcomnak felszolgálni azt. Alan és Christopher egymás mellet ülnek, Helennel és Markkal szemben. Mr. és Mrs. Morcom a két asztalfőn ülnek, egymással szemben. Mrs. Morcom tésztát készített hússal, és Alan nem tudja – és nem is akarja – visszafogni az elismerő szavait.  
\- Mindig ezt csinálja – mondja Mrs. Morcom. Alan mosolyog. és újabb falatot szed fel a tányérjáról.  
\- Ez lenyűgöző, Mrs. Morcom – mondja neki. – Ön igazán remek szakács.  
A nő melegen rá mosoly és azt mondja:  
\- Oh, köszönöm Alan, nagyon édes vagy.  
Christopherre sandít, aki a tányérjára szegezi az arcát, és csak a szempillái alól pillant szeretettel, büszkeséggel és tüzes szikrákkal a kedvesére, hogy senki se vegye észre a fellángoló orcáit.  
Alan kérdő tekintete küld felé, ám egy pillanattal később megértve szeretőjét, gyorsan ő is fülig pirul. És Alan hirtelen nagyon hálás, amiért Mrs. Morcom főztje ennyire ízletes, és azért, hogy az előbb dicsérte meg, ugyanis így talán senkinek sem olyan feltűnő, hogy hirtelen mind a ketten elkezdték valósággal magukba lapátolni.  
A vacsora az iskolájukról beszéltek, Alan családjáról és Helen és Mark esküvő terveiről.  
Mikor végeztek, Mrs. Morcom és Helen felálltak, hogy leszedjék az asztalt.  
\- Segíthetek valamiben? – ajánlkozik Alan.  
\- Oh, nem, kedvesen, köszönöm – mondja a ház úrnője mosolyogva -, te és Christopher menjetek csak a szobátokba, és csinálgassátok csak a kis dolgaitokat – teszi hozzá. – Helen és én elintézzük ezt.  
Onnantól kitágult szemekkel, mióta a nő ezt kimondta, de úgy véli, csak túlreagálja.  
Rámosolyog az asszonyra és feláll. Ő és Christopher jó éjszakát kívánnak mindenkinek, és Christopher szobája felé indulnak.  
Mikor az ajtó bezáródik, Alan megfordul, hogy barátjára nézzen.  
\- Nem gondolod – mondja -, hogy édesanyád esetleg tudhat valamit? – Christopher csak nevet, és közelebb jön.  
\- Miért, azért, amit mondott? Lazíts, Alan – mondja és a kezeit az övébe fogja. – Nem tud.  
\- De-  
\- Megmondom neked – szakítja félbe -, hogy nem tud semmit. – Közelebb jön, és bölcsőbe fogja Alan arcát. – Most pedig el tudnál lazulni és élveznéd a szünidőnket? – mosolyog.  
Alan bólint, és megnyalja az ajkait. Christopher szemei a szemeiről az ajkaira csúsznak. Nyel egyet, és egy csókot helyez Alan ajkaira.  
\- Remek – mondja, és beljebb sétál a szobába. – Akkor, mit akarsz most csinálni?  
Alan egy ideig gondolkodik, majd elvigyorodik.  
\- Nem szeretnéd még olvasni az egyik könyvedet, amit még nem olvastál el?  
Christopher vigyorog.  
\- Ha ez azt jelenti, hogy barátok maradunk.  
Alan nevet és az ágyra ül. Christopher levesz egy könyvet a polcról és Alan mellé ül az ágyra, úgy, hogy a válluk épphogy összeérjen.  
Egy ideje olvasnak, és akkor, valamikor Alan észreveszi, hogy Christopher álomba merült.  
Csábítja, hogy vele maradjon az ágyban, de nem kockáztatja ezt meg. Ráteríti hát szerelmére a takarót és a pótágyhoz megy, majd ráfekszik. Egy kicsit még tovább olvas, aztán becsukja a könyvet és az éjjeli szekrényre teszi. Lekapcsolja a lámpát és úgy fordul, hogy Christopherre nézhessen. Lehunyja a szemeit és mosolyog. Az első nap jól sikerült.


	2. Karácsony Napja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bűnösnek születtem  
> (I was born sick)  
> De én szeretem ezt  
> (But I love it)

Alant az arcába ragyogó, erős napfény ébreszti. Mocorog, majd megdörzsöli a még mindig zárt szemeit, majd sóhajt, és kinyitja őket. A szoba üres, Christophernek semmi jele. Behunyja a szemét egy kis időre, és élvezi a csended, hallgatja a ház hangjait. Hallja, hogy valaki – valószínűleg Mrs. Morcom – a konyhában sürgölődik, és hallja, Mr. Morcom hangos hangját, ahogy valakihez – valószínűleg Markhoz – beszél. Lépteket hall a szoba felé közeledni, majd az ajtót nyílni és becsukódni. Mosoly, és kinyitja a szemét.  
\- Christopher egy szál törülközőben sétál be a szobába, ami lazán függ a derekán, mellkasán pedig ragyogóan csillognak azok a vízcseppek, amelyek a még mindig vizes hajáról hullottak alá.  
Az arca maga az ártatlanság, ám Alan látja a szeme csillogásán, hogy alig tudja elrejteni az önelégül vigyorát. Alan szemei pedig hatalmasra tágulnak a látványtól.  
\- A víz még mindig meleg, ha szeretnél fürdeni menni, Alan – mondja neki, és felé nyújt egy törülközőt.  
\- Egy csábító ördög vagy - mondja Alan, és kimászik az ágyból.  
Christopher vigyorog, és Alan megragadja a törülközőt, majd elhaladva mellette a vállukat enyhén egymásnak érinti. A fürdőszobába megy, felkapja a fogkefét onnan, ahol előző este hagyta – nem messze a mosdókagylótól – és megmossa vele a fogait. Leveszi a ruháit és beszáll a kádba, hagyva, hogy a teste elolvadjon a meleg vízben, hogy a folyadék átmossa és felébressze őt. Felveszi a szappant a kád széléről, és bedörzsöli magát vele,. Boldogan érzi meg az illatát a bőrén; Christopher illata van. Kiszáll, megszárítkozik a törülközővel. Fontolgatja, hogy belemegy a játékba, majd gyorsan az igenleges válasz mellett döntve máris azon kezd el gondolkodni, hogyan is adhatná vissza Christophernek a heccelő csábítást. Majd elmosolyodik, és felveszi a ruháit. Csak nadrágot és pólót, ami még kicsit a testéhez ragad, hisz a bőre még nem tökéletesen száraz.  
Visszamegy Christopher szobájába, ahol szerelmét az előző esti könyvét olvasva találja. Mikor belép, Christopher felemeli a tekintetét a könyvéből, és kétszer is nagyot pislog. A szemei kitágulnak, a pupillái felrobbannak és megnyalja az ajakait.  
Alan megtartja a komoly arckifejezését, amikor azt mondja:  
\- Igazad volt. A víz csodálatos volt.  
Christopher nem mond semmit. Alan vigyorog, és a ládájához megy, hogy előszedjen felőle egy pulcsit. Nem hallja, ahogyan Christopher közeledik felé, szóval kissé megugrik meglepetésében, mikor egy erős kar tekeredik a csípője köré.  
\- Shhh – csitítja Christopher közel a füléhez, és megcsókolja a nyakát. – Azt hiszem, jobban tetszel csak ebben az egy pólóban – mondja, szenvedélyesen és erősen dörzsölve Alan oldalát, fel és le, fel és le…  
Alan megborzong, és megfordul a karjaiban. Előrehajol, hogy megcsókolja, ám tekintete akaratlanul is az ajtóra szalad. Christopher is azt nézi, így sóhajtva megfogja Alan kezét, és a szoba egy olyan sarkába vezeti őt, amiben nem fogják őket meglátni akkor sem, ha valaki hirtelen, kopogás nélkül nyit be. A falnak taszítja Alant és éhesen megcsókolja. Alan felnyög, és Christopher hátára siklatja a kezeit, hogy közelebb vonja magához. Az egész testét Christopheré ellen feszíti és Christopher felnyög, mikor Alan egyik lába a combjai közé csúszik és az erekciójának feszül, Alan pedig belemosolyog a csókba. Christopher csókok vonalát hinti a nyakára, de nem harapja vagy szívja meg. Majd visszatér az ajkaihoz és egy utolsó puszit lehet rájuk.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy bölcs lenne folytatni – mondja Alan.  
Christopher ránéz és bólint, még mindig azért küzdve, hogy a normális légzését visszaállítsa. Alan vállára vonja az egyik kezét, míg a másikkal szeretője nyakának hátát dörzsöli meg.  
\- Tudom – mondja.  
Még eltöltenek egy kis időt a szobában, hogy a kis kicsapongásuk legegyértelműbb jelei eltűnjenek, majd lementek reggelizni.  
Besétáltak a nappaliba és üdvözölték Mr. Morcomot, Markot és Helent. Egy ideig beszélgetnek, aztán a konyha felé veszik az irányt.  
\- Menjetek csak – mondta Mr. Morcom. – Mi már reggeliztünk.  
Belépnek a konyhában, és ott találják Mrs. Morcomot, ahogy éppen főz.  
\- Hello fiúk- mosolyog, mikor meglátja őket.  
\- Jó reggelt, Anyu – mondja Christopher.  
\- Jó reggelt, Mrs. Morcom.  
\- Jó reggelt, Alan drágám. Jól aludtál? – kérdezi tőle.  
\- Nagyon jól aludtam, köszönöm szépen, Mrs. Morcom.  
\- Gyertek, és üljetek le, mind a ketten. Csinálok nektek valami ennivalót. – Így hát leülnek, és hallgatják, ahogy a nő fel és lerohangál a konyhában, miközben főz.  
\- Tehát, Dawsonék átjönnek ma este vacsorára – magyarázza nekik. – Találkoztál velük Christopher, emlékszel?  
\- Nem, nem igazán – mondja neki Christopher.  
\- Igen, nekik van az a fiúk. Na, de most már ő elköltözött, egyetemen tanul, nem pontosan emlékszem, hol. Van egy lányuk is – mondja egy szünet után.  
\- Oh – mondja Christopher érdektelenül.  
\- Igen, igen, Lilly. A te korod beli. Olyan kedves lány. És nagyon jól képzett – folytatja Mrs. Morcom. Christopher lassan megérti a beszélgetés témáját.  
\- Aha – mondja olyan érdektelenül, amennyire csak fizikálisan képes rá.  
\- Ő is jön ma. Beszélhetnél vele – ajánlja az anyja.  
\- És mit mondjak? – kérdezi.  
\- Oh, nem tudom. Az apád és én négy órát beszéltünk egymással, mielőtt összeházasodtunk.  
\- Házasság?! – horkantott Christopher. – Anyám, nyugodj le, tizenhét vagyok – mondja.  
\- Éppen, mint én voltam, drágám – válaszol az asszony.  
\- Igen, te, és nem Apám – mondja Christopher. – Mellesleg… - szünetet tart. Alan feje fellendül, hogy ránézzen.  
\- Mellesleg micsoda?  
\- Mellesleg – mondja -, az akkor volt, Anyu. Be akarom fejezni az iskolát és egyetemre menni. Matematikát és kódolást akarok tanulni, és nem akarok megházasodni eközben. Még kevésbé egy olyan lánnyal, akit nem is ismerek.- Mrs. Morcom sóhajt és felé fordul, hogy rámosolyogjon.  
\- Ahogy szeretnéd, Kincsem – mondja kedvesen, majd kettejük közé letesz két tányér rántottát és egy kevés kenyeret.  
Csendben esznek és mikor végeztek, Mrs. Morcom javasolja nekik, hogy menjenek el sétálni, és ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy vegyék fel minden aláöltözetüket, így nem fogják majd Alant az édesanyjának tüdőgyulladással visszaküldeni.

Felveszik a kabátjaikat, kesztyűiket és sáljaikat és elindulnak. Elsétálnak rengeteg ház mellett, és Christopher elmondd róluk mindet, amit tud, a lakóikról és a történetükről. Alant lenyűgözi a város szépsége. Meg akarja fogni a fiú kezét, de tudja, nem szabad megtennie. Megérkeznek a parkba és bemennek. Alan egy pad felé indul, de rájön, hogy Christopher nem követi. Megfordul és látja, ahogy Christopher néhány hinta felé indul, aki csak neve és a szemöldökét emelgeti.  
\- Nem fogunk egy padon üldögélni, mint a hatvan évesek, Alan – mondja. – Gyerünk! – kiált fel.  
Alan mosolyog és megközelít a hintát. Mindketten csak ülnek ott, és élvezik a másik társaságát. Christopher töri meg először a kényelmes csendet.  
\- Sajnálom a reggel történteket, Alan – mondja hirtelen. Alan felemeli a fejét és ránéz. – Tudom, hogy ez fura volt, nem tudom, mi ütött belé – mondja.  
Alan egy pár pillanatig csendben marad.  
\- Furcsa volt – mondja -, de nem helytelen. Az ő fejében így volt a helyes. Nem tudhatta. – Christopher bólint.  
\- Ugyanúgy, sajnálom.  
\- Tudom – mosolyog Alan. – Tehát, kik Dawsonék? – kérdezi szórakozottan.  
\- Őszintén, fogalmam sincs. Valószínűleg életemben összesen egyszer vagy kétszer láttam őket ilyen eseményeken, mint a mostani. Anyám arra számít, hogy emlékszem majd mindenkire ugyanúgy, ahogyan ő – nevet fel.  
\- Szóval, nem is emlékszel rá, hogy milyen az a lány – mondja halkan Alan. Olyan halkan, hogy Christopher alig hallja meg.  
\- Alan, attól félsz, hogy esetleg tényleg tetszene nekem? – kérdezi Christopher, majdnem szórakozottan.  
Alan nem válaszol, csak leszegi a fejét, és a homokot nézi a cipőjén.  
\- Alan – mondja Christopher, most komolyabban.  
\- Talán – suttogja Alan.  
\- Oh, Alan, ez nevetséges – mondja Christopher, és egy kicsit előre lendül, hogy így Alanre nézhessen. – Nézd, lehet, hogy nem tudom, hogy hogyan néz ki ez a lány, de biztosíthatlak, hogy nem fog nekem tetszeni. Ő nem olyan, aki nekem tetszik, és ezt biztosan tudom.  
\- Milyen nem? – horkant Alan. – Fiú?  
\- Nem – mondja Christopher komolyan -, te.  
Alan felemeli a fejét, hogy rá nézzen és Christopher szerető törődéssel mosolyog vissza rá.  
\- Oké? – kérdezi.  
\- Oké – mondja Alan és szégyenlősen mosolyog.  
\- Jó – ragyog Christopher. – Gyerünk. Menjünk még egy kicsit sétálni, aztán kanyarodjunk haza, hogy összekészülődjünk a partira. – Megfogja Alan kezét és lerántja a hintáról. Visszafelé menet egy kicsit közelebb sétálnak egymáshoz.

Christopher szobájában vannak, mikor megszólal az ajtócsengő. Elindulnak lefelé, miközben Mrs. Morcom és Mr. Morcom üdvözlik Dawsonékat. feléjük sétálnak hát, és megállnak egy fél méterre a Morcom szülők mögött.  
\- Oh, Violet – mondja Mrs. Morcom Mrs. Dawsonnak -, gyere – és oda vezeti a nőt, ahol Christopher és Alan állnak.  
\- Ez itt Christopher? – kérdezi izgatottan. – Oh, én drága fiam, hogy megnőttél! – cirógatja aza orcáit a nő.  
\- Hello, Mrs. Dawson – mondja Christopher, és felajánlja a kézfogást. – Hogy van?  
\- Nagyon jó, drága fiam, nagyon jól. És ez itt kicsoda? – kérdezi Alan felé fordulva.  
\- Ez Alan Turing. Christopher egyik barátja – magyarázza Mrs. Morcom.  
\- Oh, milyen remek. Milyen nagyon remek – mondja.  
\- Hello – mondja Alan.  
\- Hello, Alan – mosolyog a nő. – És ez – és int a lányának, hogy jöjjön közelebb -, Lilly. Lilly, ez itt Alan és Christopher, a fiú, akiről beszéltem neked.  
Christopher pillanatnyilag a cipőit nézi, majd eszébe jut a jómodor.  
\- Hello, Lilly. Örülök a találkozásnak – mondja. Jól játszva, gondolja Alan. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Lilly emlékezett volna Christopherre, akkor sem, ha már találkozott vele ezelőtt. Ő sem feltétlen kell, hogy emlékezzen.  
\- Hello – mondja szégyenlősen –, én is örülök, hogy találkozhatok veled. – Ekkor Alanhez fordul. – Hello, Alan – mondja.  
\- Hello, Lilly – mosolyog Alan. – Örülök, hogy találkozhatok veled.

A bemutatkozás után a család maradéka eltűnik, egyedül hagyva hármukat. Úgy tűnik, Lilly kifejezetten éles elmével van megáldva, és élvezi az olvasást. Mikor rájön, hogy mint Christopher, mint Alan szeretik a kódokat és a rejtjeleket, szinte a felhők között van örömében és mindhárman beszélgetésben bonyolódnak a témában. Lilly minden féléket kérdez, az iskoláról, hogy milyen óráik vannak. Amíg a vacsorát felszolgálják, addig a lán jó benyomást tesz Alanre, és habár biztos, hogy Mrs. Dawson győzködte a lányát, ő mégsem tűnik a legkevésbé sem Christopher irányába.  
Vacsora alatt mindannyian beszélgetnek valamiről, és Mrs. Dawson látszólag él és hal azért, hogy minden apró-cseprő dolgot megtudjon Christopher és Alan iskolai életéről.  
És mikor befejezik az ebédet, a nők konyhába mennek és Helen esküvőjéről beszélgetnek, a férfiak pedig a nappaliba és politikáról beszéljenek.  
A hármasuk kimegy a kertbe és leül a padra. Egy darabig beszélgetnek, és úgy döntenek, kihozzák Christopher sakkészletét játszani. Alan felajánlja, hogy felmegy érte, mert a mosdóba is el kell mennie. Christopher elmondja neki hol találja, és Alan elmegy érte, egyedül hagyva Lillyt és Christophert. 

Miután végzett a mosdóban, a hálószobába megy, hogy megkeresse a sakkot. Ott találja, ahol Christopher elmondta neki. A tábla súlyos, tömör fából készült. A karja alá kapja, és elindul lefelé a lépcsőkön. Hogy kijusson a kertbe, keresztül kell mennie a konyhán, ahol a nők beszélgetnek. De mielőtt belépne a konyhába, hall valamit, ami megállítja.  
\- Christopher okos – mondja Mrs. Dawson -, kedves és törődő. Tökéletes Lilly számára.  
\- Igen – ért egyet Mrs. Morcom. – És Lilly egy rendkívül kellemes ifjú hölgy. Úgy hiszem, kiváló feleség lesz.  
Alan élesen beszívja a levegőt és besétál a konyhába. A nő rámosolyog és ő magára erőltet – nem, _erőszakol_ \- egy mosolyt.  
\- Alan? – kérdezi Mrs. Morcom.  
\- Igen? – néz szembe velük Alan.  
\- Mit gondolsz Lillyről?  
\- Uuuuuuuhm… - mondja, és a három nő egyre csak bámul rá. – Sz-Szerintem – francba, visszatért a dadogása. – Jó. Ő… - Alan mély lélegzetet vesz. – Azt hiszem, ő tökéletes volna Christopher számára. – mondja, majd gyorsan elhagyja a szobát.  
Végigmegy a kerten és egy nevető Christophert és egy nevető Lillyt talál. Néhány méterre tőlük megáll. Még nem vették őt észre. Őket nézi. Nem tudja kiverni a saját, utolsó szavait a fejéből. Ja. Tökéletes lenne számára. Esetleg nagyszerű is. Normális lehetne. Ha megpróbálná.  
\- Alan! – szól neki Christopher. Alan felrántja a fejét és rápillant, Christopher pedig értetlenül néz rá.  
\- Elhoztam a sakkot – mondja, és odasétál hozzájuk.

Este, mikor a Dawsonok már elmentek, az ágyán fekszik és a vörös könyvet fogja a kezében és szomorúan vizslatja, fel sem nézve, mikor Christopher bejön.  
\- Alan? – mondja Christopher. – Minden rendben?  
Alan nem válaszol. Christopher nekidől az ajtónak.  
\- Furcsán viselkedsz, mióta lehoztad a sakkot, mi történt?  
Alan felemeli a fejét, és Christopherre néz, az arca nem árul el semmit.  
\- Szakítani akarok – mondja nyugodtan. Christopher arca elsápad. Nem mond semmit egy hossz ideig. Ekkor bezárja az ajtót, Alanhez sétál, és mellé ül az ágyra. Kiveszi a könyvet Alan kezéből, és azzal játszik egy ideig.  
\- Miért? – kérdezi végre, olyan nyugodtan, ahogy csak tudja.  
Alan nem néz rá. Nem tudja, mit mondjon. Nem. Tudja, mit mondjon. Csak nem akarja kimondani.  
\- Azt hiszem – mondja lassan, anélkül, hogy Christopherre nézne -, hogy – nem, ez így nem helyes. Mély levegőt vesz, és újra kezdi. – Láttalak. Lillyvel. Ó neked. Az édesanyád –  
\- Alan miről beszélsz? – kérdezi bőszen Christopher,  
\- Ő jó számodra, Christopher. Ő jó lehetne számodra Vele normális életed lehetne.  
\- Nem akarok normális életet! – kiált fel Christopher.  
\- Most ezt mondod, de –  
\- De mi? Alan? – ekkor odafordul, hogy ránézzen, most először. – De mi?  
\- Mi lesz később?  
\- Később? Mi lesz később?  
Alan kiugrik az ágyból, és Christophernek fel kell emelnie a fejét, hogy rá tudjon nézni.  
\- Nem leszünk mindig tizenhetek, Chris! Nem fogunk tudni egymás oldalán sétálni néhány éven belül, anélkül, hogy gyanút keltenénk. Mivan azzal, hogy majd külön lakásokban kell, hogy lakjunk, mert nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy együtt éljünk? Nem fogunk tudni elmenni egy étterembe vacsorázni, nem fogunk tudni együtt moziba menni…! – Alan gyakorlatilag kiabál mostanra. Az egyetlen dolgot, ami visszatartja az ordibálástól az az, hogy nem akarja, hogy akárki feljöjjön.  
Christopher feláll, és Alanhez sétál. Olyan közel megy, hogy Alan hátralép, és a térdhajlatai az ágy peremének ütköznek.  
\- Ezek mind nem fognak megállítani abban, hogy veled akarjak lenni, Alan!  
\- Nem tudhatod, Christopher. Nem tudhatod, mi fog történni!  
\- Tudom, hogy meg akarom próbálni, basszameg! – mondja Christopher. – Nem akarok könnyű életet feleséggel, családdal, gyerekekkel. Veled akarok lenni. Nem számít, milyen nehéz lesz.  
\- Nem tudhatod, hogy mihez fogsz kezdeni. Ne tudhatod, hogy én mihez fogok kezdeni.  
\- Oh, én tudom, hogy mit fogok csinálni.  
\- Mit? – provokálja Alan.  
\- Téged.  
Mielőtt Alanben tudatosul, mi történik, Christopher egyik kezét Alan lábai köré fonja, és Alan hátra esik az ágyra. Christopher pedig szerelmére fekszik és éhesen megcsókolja. Alan felnyög és lök a csípőjével. Christopher felnyög és egy jó markot megragad Alan hajából. Meghúzza Alan haját és elkezdi nyalni és harapni a nyakát. Alan a szájához húzza a kezét, és ráharap az öklére, hogy ne kiáltson. Egymásnak gördítik, taszítják a csípőjüket, és Alan felnyúl, hogy brutálisan megcsókolja Christophert. És ez inkább fogak és nyelvek harca, mint egy igazi csók. Érzi az ismerős forróságot a gyomrában és felnyög.  
\- Chris – figyelmezteti.  
\- Igen, Alan, hajrá – mondja Christopher és megharapja a vállát, elég alacsonyan ahhoz, hogy nem lássák meg a nyomát.  
Alan megharapja az öklét, hogy vissztartsa a kiáltást, és keményen elélvez. Érzi, hogy Christopher pillanatokkal később követi.  
Ezután Christopher kicipzározza Alan nadrágját, és az alsójával együtt lehúzza, majd a sajátját is leveszi. Ekkor felveszik a pizsamájukat, és Christopher elmegy a fürdőbe, hogy a két nadrágból kimossa a foltot. Azóta, hogy pár perce visszatért, már ő is felvette a pizsamáját. Alan az ágyában fekszik, és majdnem álomba merül, mikor Christopher bejön. Érzi, ahogy szerelme csókot lehet a halántékára, és az utolsó dolog, ami álomba zuhanása előtt hall, ezek a szavak:  
\- Mintha ilyen könnyen kiengednélek majd az életemből.  
Alan mosolyog.


	3. Új Éve estéje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajánld fel nekem ezt haláltalan halált,  
> (Offer me that deathless death)  
> Édes Istenem, hadd adjam neked az életem  
> (Good God, let me give you my life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No helló mindekinek!  
> Ha olvassátok a Summary-ket, azaz az összefoglalókat, akkor mint most is, találtok néhány fura sort. Nos, ezek a sorok Hozier ír énekes egyik számából, a 'Take me to church'-ből valóak, ahogy egyébként az egész mű címe is ebből a számból van. Ez egyébként szerintem mindekinek egy remek hallgatási anyag, ha érted egy kicst az angol nyelvet, akkor pedig akár egy remek elmélkedésnek is alapjául szolgálhat, mivel a szövege komplexebb és sokatmondóbb, mint sok más 'indie rock' műfajú számnak együttvéve!  
> Aki pedig nem ért angolul, annak ajánlani tudnám a szám egy magyar feliratos YouTube linkjét, hogy hallgassa meg :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RcCG3uwVbg

Alan arra ébred az év utolsó napján, hogy Christopher arcon csókolja. Az ajkait, az orrát, a csukott szemeit, az orcáit. Mosolyog, és elégedett hangot hallat. Érzi Christopher ajkait mosolyba görbülni, és kinyitja a szemét.  
\- Boldog újév estéjét – mosolyog Christopher fölüle.  
\- Boldog újév estéjét – mondja Alan is.  
\- Tudod ez mit jelent, ugye, Alan? – mondja izgatottan Christopher.  
\- Tudom, mit jelnet Chris – mondja Alan, még nem teljesen ébren.  
\- Ajándékokat! – mondja Christopher és a könyvtárba sétál, hogy visszatérjen azzal, amiről Alan azt feltételezte, hogy az ő ajándéka.  
Christopher visszatér hozzá és az ágy szélére ül és Alannek nyújt egy csomagoló papírba tekert dobozt.  
Alan elkezd kimászni az ágyból de Christopher megállítja őt, ahogy megragadj a csuklóját.  
\- Mit gondolsz, hová mész? – kérdezi.  
\- Hogy elhozzam az ajándékodat – válaszolja Alan.  
\- Nem, maradsz – nyomja vissza Christopher az ágyra. – Azt akarom, hogy először lásd az enyémet.  
Alan mosolyog és feladja. Elveszi a dobot és kicsomagolja. Egy sima fadobozkát talál benne, mintha zenedoboz lenne, de egy kicsivel nagyobb, mintha csak beleférne egy könyv. Kinyitja, és talál benne egy selymesen csillogó, fekete madártollat. A toll rész ezüstösen csillog és mellette van néhány üvegcse, tele színestintával, amiből az ember választhat. Izgatottan és nagy szemekkel mosolyodik Christopherre.  
\- Annyi könyvet adtam már neked, úgy gondoltam, talán idén valami mást adok neked – magyarázza. – Talán majd megírhatod velük a sajátodat egynapon.  
Alan egy teljes fogsoros mosolyt villant rá és megcsókolja.  
\- Ez gyönyörű – mondja neki. – Köszönöm szépen.  
\- Örülök, hogy tetszik.  
\- Tetszik? Imádom – javítja ki Alan. – Odaadhatom nekem az enyémet akkor?  
\- Mm hm.  
\- Gondoltam - mondja Alan, miközben kiszáll az ágyból -, ebben az évben én is egy kicsit mást adnék neked.  
Kiveszi az ajándékot a ládájából és visszatér, hogy az ágyra üljön.  
Christophernek adja. Ő csak néz rá, és próbálja megérteni, mi ez. Puha, nem kemény, min általában Alan ajándékai.  
\- Nincs találgatás – cukkolja Alan -, nyisd ki.  
Christopher kicsavarja és hagyja, hogy a keze a finom szövetet érintse. Mikor rájön, mi is az, nagy szemekkel fordul Alan felé.  
\- Alen ez a…?  
\- Igen – mondja Alan mosolyogva.  
\- Mikor tudtad…?  
\- Mikor édesanyád megkért, hogy menjek el egy kis kenyeret és tejet venni.  
\- Alan, ez hihetetlen, köszönöm – mondja Christopher nedves szemekkel, majd a sálra néz a kezei között.  
Miközben visszafelé jöttek a parkból Karácsony napján, megálltak egy bolt kirakata előtt, és Christopher mutatott Alannek egy sálat. Azt mondta, hogy majdnem pontosan kiköpött mása volt annak a sálnak, ami a nagyapjáé volt egykor, ami az apjára öröklődött, és aztán az övé tett volna, majd de elégett egy tűzben, ami abban a kórházban ütött ki, ahol az apja dolgozott. Christopher imádott azzal a sállal játszani, mikor kicsi volt, és alig várta már, hogy az övé legyen, mikor a lángok martaléka lett.  
Alan elmosolyodik az emlékre, és Christophere néz, aki imádattal nézi a sálat. Felemeli a fejét Alan felé, ugyanazzal az imádattal festett arckifejezéssel. A karjait Alan nyaka köré fonja, és megcsókolja őt.  
\- Köszönöm – suttogja.  
\- Szívesen – suttogja vissza Alan és odahajol, hogy Christopher nyakára egy csókot hintsen. 

Lementek reggelizni és Mrs. Morcom a szokásos vidám hangulatában üdvözölte őket.  
\- Jó reggelt, fiúk. Jól aludtatok? – kérdezi, ahogy nekiáll reggelit csinálni nekik.  
\- Jó reggelt, Mrs. Morcom – mondja Alan.  
\- Jó reggelt anyu – mondja Christopher. Leülnek az asztalhoz.  
\- Hol van Apám? – kérdezi Christopher.  
\- Kiviszi a nővéredet és Markot a vasútállomásra. Valami történt és Marknak el kellett mennie – mondja nekik.  
\- Oh, és akkor már nem is jön vissza?  
\- Nem, legalábbis nem Új év előtt – mondja. – De Mr. és Mrs. Smith jönnek vacsorázni – mondja, ahogy két tányéron babot és egy kis kenyeret visz a fiúknak. – Egyetek – mondja lágyan.  
\- Mr. és Mrs. Smith – mondja Christopher. – Ismerem őket?  
\- Oh, nem hiszem drágaságom. Az apád és én találkoztunk velük a Brown család karácsonyi partiján az előző évben. Te akkor az iskolában maradtál.  
\- Ah, igen. Emlékszem – mondja Christopher mosolyogva.  
Alan szintén emlékezett. Ő és Christopher úgy döntöttek, hogy az iskolában maradnak az előző évben karácsonykor, hogy egyen egy kis szabad idejük, amit egymással tölthetnek, tanórák nélkül. Azt mondták a szüleiknek, hogy sokat kell tanulniuk, és hogy ezért az iskolában kell maradniuk. Azt hiszem, hogy minden gond nélkül lehet azt mondani, hogy nem tanultak valami sokat.  
\- Nekik is van olyan lányuk, akit szeretnél, hogy esetleg megismerjek? – Christopher gúnyos hozzászólása visszahozza őt a valóságba.  
\- Christopher – figyelmezteti az anyja.  
\- Bocsánat – mondja Christopher, egyáltalán nem úgy hangozva, mint aki sajnálja.  
\- Akárhogy is, nincs lányuk. Legalább is nem a te korodból. Az ő gyerekeik sokkal fiatalabbak. Margaret három, John pedig öt éves – mondja.  
\- Köszönöm Istenem – mondja Christopher halkan, annyira, hogy az anyja ne hallja meg. Alan kuncog.  
\- Nagy baj lenne, ha megkérnélek rá titeket, hogy figyeljetek rájuk egy kicsit majd? – Christopher szemei kitágulnak és Alan pedig lesokkolva néz rá vissza.  
\- Anyu, igazán nem gondolom, hogy…  
\- Nagyon rendes gyerekek – köti az ebet a karóhoz az anyja. – Észre sem fogjátok venni, hogy ott vannak veletek.  
Christopher vesz egy mély levegőt.  
\- Oké, rendben, figyelünk rájuk – lő Alan felé egy bocsánatkérő pillantást, Alan pedig szórakozottan mosoly vissza rá. 

Később, amikor Mr. Morcom és Helen visszajönnek a vasútállomásról a fiúkat lehívják, hogy megkezdjék az ajándékozást.  
Minannyian ott vannak, Mrs. Morcom és Helen a kanapén ülnek, Mr. Morcom a karosszékében egy pohár whiskyvel a kezében, Alan és Christopher pedig a puha szőnyegen foglal helyet.  
\- Oké – mondja Mrs. Morcom lelkesen mosolyogva. – Engedjétek meg gyerekek, hogy először nektek adjam át az én ajándékaimat. – Három ajándékot szed elő és ez egyiket Christophernek adja, aki egy öleléssel köszöni meg neki, a másikat Helennek, aki egy puszival köszöni meg és a harmadikat pedig Alannek, aki kedvesen megköszöni. Helen egy új nyakláncot kap, Christopher pedig egy új nyakkendőt és mandzsettagombokat. Alan kinyitja és egy kötött pulcsit vesz elő belőle.  
\- Mrs. Morcom ez rendkívül nagylelkű öntől – mondja neki. – Ezt saját maga készítette? –kérdezi.  
\- Igen, kedves, és köszönöm – mosolyog Alanre a nő boldogan, amiért sikerült olyat adnia neki, aminek a fiú örül.  
\- Nem, én köszönöm, Mrs. Morcom – mondja Alan és előre hajol, hogy megölelje. Először Mrs. Morcom megdermed az érintéstől, de aztán visszaöleli Alant. Ekkor elhúzódik és a szemei nedvesek ettől hirtelen érzelemkimutatástól. Alan kedves volt, igen, de eddig sosem engedte, hogy az érzelmei megmutatkozzanak. Rámosolyog hát és ledörzsöli a könnyeket az arcáról. Alan szégyenlősen mosolyog vissza és Christopherre sandít. Elkapja, ahogyan az büszkén mosolyog, de amikor elkapja a pillantását Christopher még mindig lágyan mosolyog, ahogy elfordítja a fejét.  
\- Uhm, Mrs. Morcom – mondja Alan -, az édesanyám megkért engem, hogy adjam át önnek ezt – mondja Alan, kinyújtva a nő felé az anyja ajándékát.  
\- Oh, kedves – mondja Mrs. Morcom, miközben elveszi azt -, igazán nem kellett volna – mondja, miközben kinyitja, és ekkor egy boldog hangot hallat. Egy asztali szett van benne. Egy madártoll, ami láthatóan írótoll, egy tintásüveg, papírok és papírmappák.  
\- Ez nagyon figyelmes tőle – mondja Mrs. Morcom. – Kérlek, köszönd meg az édesanyádnak a családunk nevében.  
\- Úgy fogok tenni – mondja Alan.  
A nő rámosolyog és félrerakja az asztali szettet.  
Miután Mrs. Morcom átadja Mr. Morcomnak az ő ajándékát, egy új pipát, és a férfi is átadja neki, egy új pashminát a ruhájához, Mrs. Morcom a fiúkhoz fordul.  
\- Ti fiúk készültetek egymásnak valamivel? – kérdezi ártatlanul.  
Alan és Christopher váltanak egy pillantást és Alan alig észrevehetően bólint Christopher felé. Akármit mondasz, én követni foglak.  
\- Igazából – mondja Christopher -, Alan már átadta nekem az övét ma reggel, mert nem tudott a mi családi hagyományunkról, hogy így adjuk át az ajándékokat. Szóval ma reggel én is átadtam neki az enyémet.  
Alan bólint.  
\- Oh, rendben – monda Mrs. Morcom gyanútlanul. – Itt az idő, hogy előkészüljünk a vacsorához – áll fel mosolyogva. A család maradéka pedig követi őt.  
A Smith család hét körül érkezik meg. Mr. és Mrs. Smith kedves emberek, akkor is, ha amúgy a társadalmi osztályok terén feljebb álnak, int a Morcomok. Mrs. Morcom bemutatja Christophert és Alant Mrs. Smithnek, aki lelkesen köszönti őket. A dajka, Mrs. Brown, egy idős asszony, aki ahogy Alan gondolta őrizni szokta a gyerekeket, akkor is, mikor azok kisebbek voltak, ám ekkor Mrs. Smith elrendeli, hogy távozzon, és töltse az Új Évet a lányával. Mrs. Brown megköszöni és távozik.  
Beszélgetnek egy ideig, a két férfi lelkesen vonja bele Christophert és Alant a beszélgetésükbe, a nő pedig Helen esküvőjéről és jövőbeli anyaságáról beszélgetnek.  
Egy idő után Mrs. Smith elindul fel a lépcsőn, hogy ránézzen a gyerekekre, de Mrs. Morcom megakadályozza ebben és biztosítja őt, hogy Christopher és Alan majd figyelnek rájuk.  
\- Nem szeretnék gondot okozni ezzel a fiúknak – tiltakozik Mrs. Smith.  
\- Egyáltalán nem gond, ma’am – mondja Christopher udvariasan és Mrs. Morcom egy büszke pillantással jutalmazza ezért.  
Mrs. Smith tépelődik egy percre, de ekkor bólint, és udvariasan mosolyog.  
\- Ha valóban nem lenne gond, akkor igazán értékelném, Christopher.  
\- Egyáltalán nem - biztosítja amaz a nőt, és Alannel együtt elindulnak felfelé a lépcsőn.  
Az igazság az, hogy nagyon is vigyázni akar a gyerekekre, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy nyer egy kis időt, amit Alannel kettesben tölthet.  
Christopher felfelé tart a lépcsőkön és Alan közel hozzá követi. Bemegy a szobába és ott találja Margaretet, aki egy babával próbál játszani, miközben John a baba haját húzza.  
\- Rendben, mi folyik itt? – mondja Christopher belépve a szobába.  
Mindannyian felé fordulnak, nagyra tágult szemekkel. Christopher őket nézi egészen addig, amíg a kisfiú el nem kezd sírni, míg a kislány tovább bámulja őt sokkos arccal.  
\- Mi történt itt? – kérdezi Alan, ahogy kibújik Christopher mögül, hogy körül nézzen.  
\- Azt hiszem egy kicsit túl nyers voltam – ismeri el Christopher. – Biztos megijesztettem őket.  
\- Valószínűleg csak nem ismernek téged – mondja Alan és közelíteni kezd a gyerekek felé. Megáll előttük és rájuk mosolyog.  
\- Alan vagyok – mondja nekik. – Ő ott Christopher. Ő az én barátom – Christopher mosolyog, ahogy a gyerekek odafordulnak, hogy ismét ránézzenek.  
Alan vár egy darabig.  
\- Mi a te neved? – kérdezi a kisfiút. Amaz csak néz rá, és összehúzza a szemeit.  
\- John – mondja egy pár perc után.  
\- Jó – mondja Alan. – Ez egy remek név. Ő a testvéred, John? – kérdezi. Érzi, ahogy Christopher közelebb jön hozzájuk és a kezét a háta aljára teszi.  
\- Igen – mondja John.  
\- Az az ő neve mi? – kérdezi kedvesen Christopher. John végigméri őt tetőtől talpig és egy pillanatra némaságba burkolózik.  
\- Margaret – dönt végül a válaszadás mellett.  
Alan mosolyog.  
\- John – mondja óvatosan -, te és a testvéred szeretnétek velünk játszani?  
John végignéz rajta, majd nemlegesen megrázza a fejét.  
\- Rendben. – Alan kifogyott az ötleteiből arról, hogy mi mást csinálhatnának.  
\- Nem néhány színes tollam – mondja Christopher ahogy odafordul Alanhez. – Mi játszhatunk, és ha Margaret és John szeretnének csatlakozni, akkor szívesen látjuk őket.  
Alan elmosolyodik és bólint.  
\- Oké – mondja. Követi Christophert az asztalához, ahol amaz előszedi a színeseket és pár papírt.  
\- Gondolod, hogy idejönnek majd? – kérdezi tőle Alan.  
\- Az én célom az, hogy csendben és sérülésmentesen maradjanak – mondja Christopher. – És hogy veled töltsek el időt, távol azoktól az emberektől a földszinten.  
Alan mosolyog és segít a tollakkal.  
Leülnek, egy kicsit távolabb az ikrektől és elővesznek mind a ketten egy-egy papír és tollat. Christopher pirosat, Alan pedig éket választ.  
Alan sosem volt a rajzolásban szóval csak elkezd vonalakat húzni ide és oda, majd összekötni őket csomókkal. Egyszer abbahagyja a rajzolást, hogy lássa, mire jutott. Biztos benne, hogy látta már valahol, annyira ismerős volt neki, ahogy a vonalak és a csomók keresztezték egymást. Ott ragadt hát, nézte a rajzot és próbálta kitalálni, miért van annyira értelme annak, ahogyan a vonalak keresztezik egymást.  
\- Alan? –Christopher hangja visszahozza őt a jelenbe. Megrázza a fejét, hogy Christopherre nézzen. – Minden renden? – kérdezi.  
\- Igen – mondja Alan és mosolyog. – Igen, minden rendben. – Leteszi a papírt az asztalra és elvesz a másikat. Most egyszerű dolgokat rajzol. Egy autót, egy házat, egy könyvet.  
Felemeli a fejét, hogy Christopherre nézzen. Ő vele szemben ül, a hátát az asztal oldalnak támasztja és a térdein támaszt egy könyvet, így biztosan tudott rajzolni. Az arca mély összpontosítást tükrözött miközben a papírara nézett, a keze gyorsan mozgott, ahogy a papírra rajzolt. Alan lágyan mosolygott és lazán a gyerekekre pillantott. Margaret a babájával játszik, John pedig őt és Christophert nézi, ahogy rajzolnak, próbálva palástolni a kíváncsiságát. Alan felnevet és visszatér a papírjához.  
Ez után Christopher feláll és odasétál hozzá, hogy Alan mellé üljön. Egy kezét Alan hátának alsó részére helyezi é elég közel ül ahhoz, hogy a vállaik találkozzanak. Alan mosolyog és odafordul a gyerekekhez, hogy rájuk nézzen. John nem úgy néz ki, mint aki akármennyi figyelmet is szentel nekik, csak a rajzaiknak és Margaret pedig tovább játszik a babájával.  
\- Mit csináltál? – kérdezi Christopher. Alan a papírra néz maga előtt és sóhajt.  
\- Semmi különöset. Sosem voltam jó a rajzolás terén. Tudod – mondja, és megmutatja, hogy mit rajzolt.  
\- Azt hiszem, a könyv jobban tetszene – mondja Christopher szerető hangon, mire Alan hálásan visszamosolyog rá.  
\- Te mit csináltál? – kérdezi ekkor ő. Christopher ekkor feláll, az ágyhoz megy és felkaja az előző papírját. Ez sakktábla tökéletes, háromdimenziós vázlata van rajta, néhány sakkfigurával. A fehérek nyernek.  
\- Christopher, ez gyönyörű – mondja neki Alan.  
\- Köszönöm – mondja mosolyogva Christopher.  
Végre a kíváncsisága felülkerekedik rajta és John odajön hozzájuk. Alan és Christopher pedig elégedetten összevigyorodnak.  
\- Tetszik ez neked? – kérdezi Christopher és megmutatja neki a sakktáblát.  
John mereven bólint. Egyik ujjával arra mutat, amit Alan rajzolt.  
\- Attól félek ez nem akkor műalkotás, mint a barátomé – mondja Alan, de megmutatja a kisfiúnak az övét is.  
John összehúzza a szemeit, de ekkor elmosolyodik és visszaadja Alannek a rajzot.  
\- Tetszik – mondja.  
\- Teszik neked? – kérdezi Christopher.  
\- Igen – mondja. Valószínűleg azért, mert jobban megérti, mint a sakktáblát.  
\- Szeretnél te is rajzolni valamit? – kérdezi Alan.  
John bólint, mire Alan ad neki egy papírt és néhány színes tollat. John leül és elkezdi összekenni a papírt sokféle színnel.  
Margaret egészen addig semennyi figyelmet nem fordított feléjük, most közelebb jön hogy megnézz, mit is rajzol a bátyja. Miközben közelebb jön megbotlik egy tollban és Christopher karjaiba esik. De úgy dönt, tetszik neki, mert végül ott is marad. Christoper kuncog és elhelyezgeti a kislányt az ölében úgy, hogy lássa, mit is csinál a bátyja.  
Miután John megelégedett azzal, amit alkotott, felnéz. Látja, hogy Margaret Christopheren ül és természetesen ez nem tetszik neki, tehát feláll, és Alan elé sétál, majd leül Alan elé és hatra fekszik, rá egyenesen Alanre. Alan szemei nagyra nyílnak, nem hozzászokva teljesen idegenek ilyen közelségéhez, de ránéz Christopherre, aki csak rámosolyog, mire ő maga is ellazul. Addig rajzolnak, amíg le nem hívják őket vacsorázni.

Mikor elérkezett az ideje, hogy a Smith család távozzon Alan és Christopher lemennek a földszintre Margarettel és Johnnal, akik a rajzaikat fogják a kezükben.  
Mrs. Smith megköszöni nekik megint, hogy vigyáztak a gyerekekre és gratulál a gyerekeknek a rajzaikhoz.  
Mikor elmentek, Mrs. Morcom még egyszer megköszöni, hogy vigyáztak a gyerekekre és megkérdezi, mit csináltak velük.  
\- Semmi különöset – mondja Christopher. – Csak ott ültünk és rajzoltunk és ők pedig odajöttek megnézni, hogy mit csinálunk.  
Mrs. Morcom büszkén mosolyog rájuk. Jó éjszakát kíván nekik és ők pedig felmennek az emeletre.  
Alan elfekszik az ágyon és ismét az első rajzát kezdi el tanulmányozni, mikor Christopher bejön. Szerelme leül mellé, ő pedig felül.  
\- Mi az? – kérdezi Christopher.  
\- Én rajzoltam – magyarázza Alan -, és valahonnan hihetetlenül ismerősnek tűnik, de nem tudom, honnan vagy miért – sóhajt és maga mellé teszi a papírt. – Valószínűleg láttam már valahol, és csak nem emlékszem rá – fordul Christopherhez és megcsókolja.  
Mikor elválnak, Christopher egyik kezét a hajába fésüli és mélyen a szemébe néz.  
\- Jó voltál ma a gyerekekkel – mondja neki. Alan szégyenlősen elmosolyodik és lehajtja a fejét.  
\- Aligha tudtam, hogy it csinálok – mondja Alan.  
\- Hát, jó voltál. Jobb, mint amire számítottam. – Christopher halántékon csókolja.  
Alan szomorúan mosolyog. Azokra a dolgokra gondol, amiket egy nap Christopherrel együtt szeretne. Egy családot, gyerekeket, otthont. Megrázza a fejét, próbálva megszabadulni a gondolattól. Nem gondolhat ilyesmikre. Hálásnak kell lennie azért, amilye van Christopherrel és nem többért sóvárogni. Christopher ugyanazzal az édeskeserű arccal néz rá, amivel ő is nézhet rá, és tudja, csak tudja, hogy ugyanarra gondol, mint ő.  
\- Szeretlek, Chris – mondja neki, és ismét megcsókolja őt.  
\- Szeretlek – mondja ő is egy csókkal később, majd ajkaik ismét egymásra találnak.  
Ekkor az óra megüti az éjfélt. Christopher ragyogóan mosolyog rá.  
\- Boldog Új évet, Alan – mondja neki.  
\- Boldog Új évet, Chris – mondja Alan szintén fényesen mosolyogva. Christopher közel húzza magához és szorosan magához öleli. Nem mozdulnak jó ideig, élvezik egymás közelségét, egymás testének melegét.

Később, mikor Christopher már az igazak álmát alussza, Alan az oldalán fekszik és nézi a papírt maga mellett. Tud valamit erről, csak nem tudja pontosan hova tenni, hogy mit. Ezt nézve merül álomba, és ezzel álmodik. Ekkor ezt még Alan nem tudta, de a létező legelső vázlatát nézte egy digitális számítógépnek…

**Author's Note:**

> Szóval, köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, köszönöm, hogy részese lettél ennek az apró kis, szerintem szívmelengető csodának. Kérlek, ha tetszett, akkor kommentelj és nyomj egy szívet, ha pedig nem, akkor is kommentelj kérlek, hogy tudjam, mi volt a jó és mi a rossz.  
> További szép napot mindenkinek  
> Secrecy :D


End file.
